


Shattered Pieces

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardians are assholes, Hurt Loki, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: When Loki attempts to use the scepter on Tony during the invasion it and the arc reactor have an odd effect that has the genius pulled into the god's mind. There he finds just how broken the god really is.





	Shattered Pieces

Tony was trying to distract Loki from the fact he got his bracelets to call his suit. Distracting him worked of course but the problem came when Loki approached him.

“How will your friends have time for me when they’re so busy fighting you.” He said before he tried to use his scepter to take control of him.

There was a click as it touched the metal of the arc reactor followed by a burst of blue light that seemed to catch the god by surprise to. The blue engulfed them both and knocked them out.

When Tony came to he groaned as he got up expecting to see chaos and alien forces storming the city. What he didn’t expect was to stand up and see a window of a palace staring out at an icy cold city of darkness. He shivered holding himself as he struggled to walk forward. Every step felt like his legs were weighed down by stones. He couldn’t see ahead of him and had to feel along the wall otherwise he feared tripping over something.

He wasn’t sure how long he walked but it honestly felt like forever before he moved his hand along and felt something that might be a door. He placed his hands against it and pushed with all his might. The door had to have weighed as much as his legs felt but he managed to finally open the door. When he had it open enough to slip it he did and found himself falling. He cursed seeing nothing but darkness above him. He wondered if he’d fall to his death and when he screamed the darkness swallowed his cries. He landed and was surprised when he doesn’t get hurt from the fall. He looked around wondering where he landed and was surprised to see a kid curled up in the corner of the room.

“Hey kid, do you know where I am?”

The kid looked up and stared with wide frightened green eyes. He was dressed in weird clothes and had short black hair.

“H-how did you get in here?”

“Um I fell? Where is this anyways? I was in my tower before and now I’m in some dark palace.”

“Someone’s magic must have trapped you in here. This is…it’s my mind.”

Tony shot the kid a look and yeah he could totally see this as a younger Loki.

“So you’re Loki?”

He nodded.

“Why are you trapped in your own head? And why are you a kid?”

Tiny Loki looked at him confused.

“How long have I been here?”

Tony shrugged.

“Not sure but the Loki I met was crazy as a bag of cats and clearly an adult.”

Tiny Loki sighed.

“I’m trapped here because I locked myself in here. I…I question father about why I’m so different from everyone else in my family. I don’t look anything like them and I have a natural ability for magic. I’m not like them and he got so angry saying I was disrespecting him by trying to deny I was a son of Odin. I was…I was afraid so I used my magic to lock away my doubt.”

“What the fuck? That’s messed up, Thor told us your adopted.”

Tiny Loki’s eyes widened as he looked up.

“So I’m not actually a son of Odin.”

Tony had to cover his eyes as the room suddenly grew too bright. When the light faded he found himself in the darkened hall again but this time tiny Loki was by his side looking just as shocked as him.

“So do you know how to get me out of here?”

Tiny Loki looked at him and shook his head.

“I don’t know. I’m not that far into learning about magic yet.”

“Well I guess we’re just going to have to look around then.”

He moved again feeling his way along the wall again. He thought maybe his imagination but his legs felt a bit lighter. Tiny Loki grabbed onto his free hand and Tony found himself gripping his hand not wanting to be separated from him.

“Hey you know there’s nothing wrong with being adopted right?”

Tiny Loki looked up at him but he didn’t seem to understand.

“Father got angry when I suspected. What if my real parents are bad people?”

Tony gripped the kid’s hand tighter to offer what comfort he could.

“Doesn’t matter who you’re birth parents are. They don’t get to decide who you are.”

He didn’t understand why he was trying to help the kid but he remembered his own childhood that sucked and wanted to help even if none of this was real. When he found another door he pushed keeping the tiny Loki close. Again he fell through the door and as he fell he held the kid close not wanting him to get hurt. When they landed he slowly got up and found another Loki but this one was older. He looked like the crazy Loki except this one had short hair and had tears in his eyes as he cowered away from them.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Tony asked him before he could stop himself.

The frightened Loki curled in on himself.

“Go away…”

“I can’t really go away. I don’t even know how I’m here.”

Tiny Loki held his hand tighter.

“What’s wrong with him?”

The frightened Loki looked at tiny Loki confused.

“What? How is there another me?” He asked looking to Tony.

“How should I know? Apparently we’re in your head. So were you locked away to?”

Frightened Loki nodded.

“I couldn’t stop crying…I have every right to cry! They all mocked me, said I wanted it! I didn’t and then father took him away…”

Loki curled in on himself as he whispered, “Thor didn’t believe me either…why would he think I’d willing do such a thing…?”

“What did he think you did? You’re talking in riddles Lokes.”

Loki glared at him.

“He thinks I willingly mated with that beast. I was only to distract the stallion, I did not wish for it to force itself on me. Now the courts mock me saying I enjoy the cock of a beast. Father took my son…he is to turn him into a mere steed for him to ride.”

Tony paled.

“Holy shit…the myths are true?”

Loki curled in on himself.

“Great even mortals believe I enjoy horse cock…”

“What? Hell no Loki I don’t think you…fuck that’s messed up. The moment I get out of your head I’m kicking Thor’s ass. No one has the right to make fun of you like that. Shit your dad is an asshole. No wonder you’re crazy and trying to take over the world.”

Frightened Loki looked up at him in disbelief.

“You believe me? You don’t think I willingly let the beast mount me?”

“Of course I believe you Loki.”

Again the room became too bright and Tony came to in the hall again with his newest addition.

“Can you explain to me why I keep finding different Lokis and suddenly arriving back here with them?”

The frightened Loki was gripping his shirt looking around surprised.

“It’s the spell I used to hide away my weakness. Father says as a prince of Asgard we should not show fear or weakness.  I have always been weaker than the other warriors and far more emotional. This was the only way to remove such weakness. Any part of myself that weakened me I hid away behind powerful magic. The only way to free each part I’ve hidden to fix what wrongs happened but it cannot be done without genuinely caring. Mortal why do you care about what happens to someone like me?”

Tony looked at him and the kid.

“Look, you’re a douchebag outside here but…no one deserves the shit that I’ve heard so far. You’re dad’s an asshole and I’m kicking Thor’s ass when we get out of here.”

He looked around a bit confused.

“Does this place look lighter to you?”

Frightened Loki looked at him like he was insane.

“The realm eternal should not look like this. It is a golden city that shines yet it is dark now. It isn’t suppose to look like this.”

“Mortal!” The all too familiar crazy tone of a certain Norse god snarled at him.

“Holy shit we need to go now.” Tony said dragging the two Lokis with him.

“I don’t understand why is there another me chasing you?” Frightened Loki asked.

“Remember that whole you’re a douche outside here thing I mentioned? Yeah that Loki is trying to kill me and I doubt he’s happy with me being in his head. Let’s go.”

Tony found another door and with the two Lokis helping managed to stumble in with the door closing behind them before the crazy world conquering Loki could catch them. When they landed both Lokis landed on top of him knocking the air from his lungs.

“Ow…” He groaned as they got up.

He saw the two Lokis staring wide eyed and frightened and turned to see what had them shocked. He nearly puked when he saw another Loki bound in what was clearly entrails, his lips sown suit, and a snake dripping venom into his eyes.

“Oh god Loki.” He rushed forward working to free him even as his stomach protested touching the entrails. “Come on and help me get him free.”

Neither of the other Lokis moved as they just stared wide eyed at the scene. Tony cursed as he moved his hand to block the venom from dripping into the god’s eyes it hurt like hell and had him crying out in pain but he didn’t stop from trying to free him.

“I’ll get you out Loki, I promise. I don’t give a shit what reason anyone has; no one deserves this kind of punishment.”

He barely removed the last of the entrails when the blinding light forced him to close his eyes. When he blinked them open he found the newest Loki with them but his eyes stared unseeing.

“The snake’s venom blinded him. Shit do either of you have a knife or something? I need to remove the shit from his lips.”

Both shook their heads.

“Neither of us have one…sorry.” Frightened Loki said.

“Hey Lo, I can’t remove these threads yet but the moment I find something I will. We’ve got to keep moving alright? Can you trust me to lead you?”

Shaky hands reached out to find him. The blind Loki griped his hands and let Tony help him up. They started moving again and Tony noticed each Loki clinging to him.

“So do you guys have any friends in Asgard?”

They frowned but said nothing.

“Well shit…man remind me never to go to Asgard. Seriously I don’t care if this place is made of gold, it sucks and I would have gone insane in a place like this.”

“Do you have friends?” Tiny Loki asked him.

“Not many…I’ve got issues trusting. Been betrayed a few to many times. Pepper and Rhodey have been with me for years though but they’re more like family than friends. I’ve got my bots to but I’m not sure anyone else thinks those count.”

“Bots?” Frightened Loki asked curious.

“Yeah, Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers. There’s JARVIS to, he’s an AI and makes sure I don’t end up dead when Pepper isn’t watching me. I forget to eat when I’m on an inventing binge.”

“So you are a craftsmen?” Frightened Loki asked looking interested.

“Yeah but we call them inventors. I’m one of the smartest people on the planet. I created the first iron man suit in a cave with spare parts and I created a new element while I was dying.”

The frightened Loki looked impressed.

“Do your people not mock you for your intelligence?”

Tony stopped as he looked at the three Lokis and even blind Loki was staring expecting an answer like it was a serious question.

“Holy shit people make fun of you because you’re smart to?”

They all nod.

“Asgard values warriors.” Tiny Loki replied.

“Well I value brains so Asgard can suck it. You know if you stopped being insane and world conquering we could probably be friends outside here. I’ve been trying to talk Bruce into coming to stay with me to be my science bro.”

They all seemed to perk up at that. As they continued forward they found another door.

“Alright Loki, we’re likely going to fall for a bit but I’ve got you ok?” He told the blind Loki who nodded in acknowledgement.

They fell farther and longer than before and when they landed it wasn’t in a room but a place of ice and snow. Tony shivered as he helped blind Loki to his feet.

“Where are we?”

Frightened and tiny Loki clung to him looking around afraid.

“This is Jotunhiem…it’s a realm of monsters. We must run before the frost giants find us.” Frightened Loki began pulling him looking around wildly.

“Alright if you say so, is there no other Loki here?”

They were moving until a frightened cry drew Tony’s attention. He turned back to see someone that looked like Loki except blue with red eyes running from the insane Loki.

“Shit we’ve got to help him.”

Frightened Loki grabbed him.

“He’s a frost giant.”

Tony stared at him in disbelief.

“He’s a part of you and clearly the insane part of you thinks he can stop whatever it is I’m here to do by killing the other parts of himself. Look we have something on earth about those who judge someone by their skin color. It’s racist and if you want to stay here fine. I’m going to go help him.”

He freed himself from frightened Loki and ran to go help the blue Loki that was trying to escape. He ran past the blue Loki and tackled the insane one that looked ready to murder the other one.

“Run!” He told the other Lokis as the insane one threw him like a rag doll.

“How did you enter my mind?” The insane Loki snarled at him. “Why are you freeing my weakness? Do you truly think you can save that monster?”

“What the fuck makes you think he’s a monster just because he’s blue? I don’t care what race he is or what the hell made you decide to lock him away here. Even if I never get free of your mind I’m going to free him and all the others.”

“They are weakness!” Insane Loki insisted.

“They’re a part of you. Look I get it, you’ve been hurt, mistreated, mocked, and clearly your dad fucked you up more than mine ever could with me. I know you probably never thought anyone was going to save you but here I am, finally saving you from all the shit everyone in that fucked up fairyland did. Even if it takes my entire life. Every single part of you that’s been locked away because you mistakenly think they’re weakness. No one who’s weak goes through what you did and comes out the other side.”

The insane Loki looked shocked as the frozen wasteland around them shattered. Tony looked around as more and more Lokis appeared looking around confused.

“Come on Loki, no more hiding and no more letting those assholes push you around.” Tony said offering his hand to the insane Loki that just now looked confused and lost.

“Why would you offer help to me? I killed so many and I attempted to bring an army to your realm.”

“I’ve seen enough to know you deserve a second chance.”

“I am a monster.” He growled. “I do not deserve such things. I should have died. I wanted to die.”

“Loki, when I was the merchant of death and America’s most famous mass murderer I might have agreed with you. But I’m a reformed killer who now flies around in a suit of armor so I’m more than happy to argue with you and tell you that’s bullshit. Besides what part of that look screams monster? Red is my favorite color and that is an amazing shade of blue.”

The blue Loki looked shocked and the insane Loki growled.

“Do you think you can lie to me? I am the god of lies.”

Tony met the insane Loki’s eyes.

“Fine then Loki, tell me if I’m lying. I think your blue self is sexy as hell. I think your intelligent self is amazing and I would love to you call the intelligent sometimes blue and sometimes frightened Loki who wields magic my friend. If your asshole family is going to try and hurt you then we’ll do this like a Disney movie princess and I’ll come save you.”

Insane Loki’s face fell as he saw no lie within the mortal. Tears slide down his cheeks and when he lifted a shaky hand to wipe away the tears his skin had begun turning blue.

“This form truly does not disgust you? My tears are not weakness in your eyes?”

To answer Tony risked moving forward and pulled the trembling god into his arms. The insane Loki collapsed and clung to him to cry openly. Tony smoothed his hair down letting the god cry and looked around to see no other Loki there. Whatever had separated the Lokis was gone and now all that remained was the one that needed to heal. This time when the blinding light forced him to close his eyes he knew he’d be out of the god’s mind.

He woke to Steve calling his name. He blinked awake staring up at the concern super soldier.

“Oh thank god Tony, we thought Loki had done something to you.”

Tony punched him.

“Don’t just assume.”

He got up to see Thor forcing Loki to his feet while Natasha held the scepter. Loki’s eyes looked to Tony pleading for him to keep his promise.

“JARVIS suit.”

Clint and Natasha shot him a look but they couldn’t stop as the suit closed around Tony. He lifted his gauntlet and fired at Thor who hit the far wall.

“Tony what are you doing?” Steve nearly screamed.

“That’s for laughing when a horse raped him you asshole.”

He fired again when Thor stood.

“That’s for letting a snake drip venom into his eyes until he was temporarily blind.”  He blasted Thor again. “That’s for letting your dad have his lips sown shut.”

He was stepping closer to Thor with each blast and now he was on top of him and punched the disoriented god.

“That’s for letting your dad take his son and use him like he’s just a fucking horse. That was your nephew you asshole and you just let him be abused as much as your own brother. Do I need to go on?” He growled letting the face plate up to show just how angry he was.

“Please…no more.” Loki whispered from where he’d collapsed into tears.

“I saw all that shit that happened to you Loki, I promised to save you from it while I was stuck in your head.”

Loki collapsed into tears as the blue took over again.

“You will die long before I will…you cannot protect me forever…”

Tony moved away from Thor seeing the others shocked by his sudden attack. Steve had his shield ready and Clint was gripping his bow but none of them had attacked. Even Bruce who looked exhausted from his earlier time hulking out was holding back the green to see what was happening.

“Loki come here.” Tony said holding his arms open letting the god choose.

Loki didn’t hesitated to run into his arms clinging to him.

“I’ll protect you as long as I can.”

Thor was slowly getting up not looking as bad as he should for being blasted several times.

“What lies has my brother told you?”

Tony glared at him as he kept a protective arm around Loki.

“No lies. When he tried to use the scepter on me it had some weird affect with my arc reactor. I got sucked into his head. It’s no wonder he got twisted when he locked away parts of himself because he was never good enough for you or your dad. You know he suspected he was adopted when he was a kid, he was the first one of those locked away I freed. Apparently daddy dearest got angry when he asked why he was so much different.”

Thor looked confused.

“Brother is this true?”

Loki hid behind Tony.

“Loki what do you want to do?” Tony asked him.

“I…I don’t know…I hurt a lot of people…I can…I can try to make it right. Hela…my daughter rules the dead. Maybe I can bargain for their souls to right what I have done in this realm.”

Tony looked at him.

“What do you need to do that?”

Loki considered it a moment.

“I would need to go to her realm. I can speak with her about it but I do not know the names of all those I harmed. If you do not trust me someone can go with me.”

“Lokes.”

The god looked up at him with a cautious gaze.

“You promise to come back?”

He nodded.

“I owe you my life…you restored me to what I should have been. I hid away so much because…if I had known I was not Aesir perhaps I would not have been ashamed when I failed to be like them.”

“It’s alright Lo, see you when you return.”

Loki nodded before he vanished before their eyes.

“Tony explain.” Natasha said in a tone that said it wasn’t up for debate.

“Loki used his magic to hide the parts of himself he considered weakness. Apparently in Asgard weakness isn’t acceptable because they value strength and warriors. So things like when he cried because he was raped by a horse then mocked by the courts and had his son taken away were things he locked away from himself in his head. Each of those parts of himself couldn’t be set free unless someone who genuinely cared fixed them. Apparently Loki was so sure no one would ever give a shit he thought it was the safest way to keep them locked away. J if you’d show them the video of what happened.”

A screen appeared showing Tony bantering with Loki. Clint actually looked impressed and Nat only raised a brow as Tony had successfully distracted Loki while he retrieved the bracelets. Then Loki used the scepter and a flash of light had both of them knocked out.

“What else did you see?”

Tony looked at Natasha and ignored the small protest from Thor.

“Him tied up with his own son’s entrails with his lips sown suit and a snake dripping venom into his eyes. When the crazy world conquering Loki realized what was happening he tried to kill those he locked away. I caught him before he could kill the blue Loki. Tried to convince me I shouldn’t save a monster. One long winded speech later the Lokis merged and I had an armful of crying broken blue god.”

“Long winded speech?” Bruce asked looking still a bit green.

“Long story short I told him he can be my Disney princess and I’ll be his prince charming.”

Clint laughed while Steve looked at them confused.

“He still killed a lot of people.”

“Try taking it to court if you want, my lawyers will have him cleared.”

Loki reappeared with a woman that look like Loki.

“You must be Hela.” Tony said with a smile.

“I am, you are the man who returned my father to me. He has made a request that I wish to hear from you.”

“Can you return those Loki hurt? I’m hoping it’ll help smooth things over with Shield so Loki doesn’t suffer anymore.”

Hela smiled as she lifted Tony’s chin to look at her.

“You are a unique man and I owe you much for restoring my father. He told me you are not frightened by his appearance. Does my true appearance frighten you?”

As she asked half of her body began to decay and part of her hair became an unhealthy white.

“Still think you look as beautiful as your father.”

She smiled as her appearance returned to normal.

“It will take some time but I shall return the mortals who were lost. You’re mortality is a problem though if you intend to be my father’s protector.”

She held out her hand where a golden apple appeared.

“My gift to you. Should your Shield be an issue please let them know I am prepared to use my forces to strike them down should they attempt to harm my father. They may try for allies among the living but everyone enters my realm eventually and an eternity of suffering is not worth a few mere years of their pride. Please do visit me when father comes, I quite like you mortal.”

“Hela how did you get one of Idunn’s apples?” Loki asked confused as Tony didn’t hesitate to begin eating it even as the other avengers protested.

“Grandmother visited me some years ago. Told me should you come making a request you normally wouldn’t I was to come with you and give the apple to the mortal with the heart of blue light.”

Hela turned her gaze to Thor who took a step back.

“Uncle, it’s been too long. You should visit more; I owe you for the pain my family has suffered.” With that she left.

“I like her.” Tony said eating the last of the apple and licking his fingers.

“I am happy you like her. No other has complimented my children before.”

“Hey your son, the snake he’s on our planet right?”

Loki nodded.

“He was exiled here. He was born a snake but like me he can shape shift.”

“We should invite him to stay at the tower. I’d like to get to know your kids.”

Loki looked shocked.

“Tony…offering to take in another’s children…it is different in my culture.”

“How so?” He asked honestly confused.

“It is the same as what you Midgardians call a marriage proposal.”

Clint burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry, I know this is serious and he might still be evil but that’s hilarious.”

Natasha hit him over the head and Tony thanked her.

“Well you are my type but I’d suggest dating before marriage so can we just go with Midgardian culture where this is me just being nice?”

Loki smiled before pulling Tony close.

“Anything you wish my precious Tony.”

“Save the mushy stuff for when we’re not here.” Clint fake gagged.

Loki looked at him and smirked as he pointed a glowing green finger at him making his hair turn bright green.

Clint squawked as he touched his hair.

“Tony if he’s living here I am to. We could have awesome prank wars.”

Loki looked shocked.

“You are not angry with my prank?”

“What? Hell no, ask Nat I’m a notorious prankster. I can’t prank her though because she threatened to kill me if I did again. Tony I need to avenge my honor so let me move in.”

“You just want to move in because I have a pool, gym, shooting range, game room, and my own personal movie theater.”

Clint’s eyes widened like a child on Christmas.

“You can’t just say things like that and then not let me move in. I’ll totally put in a good word with Fury for you. Please I need prank wars and game rooms in my life.”

“Whatever Legolas. You can all move in if you want. I’m sure it’ll be entertaining having all you guys here.”

Clint cheered.

“Ah yeah this is going to be awesome. Come on Nat; let’s go show off my new do to Fury.”

“He’s going to shoot you.” Natasha said but Clint didn’t seem concerned.

“Man of iron…thank you. You are right that I have wronged my brother in many ways. I will do whatever I can to right the wrongs I have committed.” Thor said looking like a kicked puppy.

Loki was hiding behind Tony again clearly not wanting to be near Thor.

“You want to make things right you should start with getting Loki’s other kids back to him.”

Thor stood strong and nodded.

“I will do what I can.”

Tony glanced at the others before he extended an offer for them to stay to. Steve took one look at Loki before he agreed and Bruce agreed knowing if Shield found him once already he might as well settle in at the tower.

He may or may not have taken bets with JARVIS later about how long before Clint or Loki destroyed his tower with their pranks. JARVIS had a bet within a month and Tony bet five months. As it turns out Bruce and Tony doing amazing and awesome science together is what did the most damage. It may have been the concussion from the explosion but he’s pretty sure Natasha was pissed as she passed Loki fifty dollars.


End file.
